


Ned and Darryl

by AauntyPasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad sex joke, Massage, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, depressed lover, three in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: Married Ned and Darryl help their lovelorn neighbor discover what she wants.





	Ned and Darryl

**Author's Note:**

> First Erotica piece to be posted here. I only gave names to the married couple. I'm not sure if this is strange or not, but if it doesn't go over well, I may do a rewrite. My purpose was so any woman could put herself into the story if she so desired.

******************************************************

She pushed him away. Not literally, but figuratively. Although he didn’t really want to, he left her standing in her swimsuit and cover-up in the middle of her living room. 

She watched him drive away, unable to move, frozen and unsure. He’d left the door open and she could hear life go on outside.

He’d said he loved her.

No joke. No alcohol. No lies.

They’d made love two weeks ago. She was stone cold sober. He was drunk.

He kept telling her he loved her, but she was sure it was the alcohol talking.

Now, he insisted that he’d meant it.

Oh if that were true!

“Baby?” the voice pulled her from her reverie and she looked up to find her across-street neighbor in the doorway. “Are you OK, baby?”

The tears poured from her eyes and a sob escaped from her lips. “No,” she said with a shake of her head.

Ned rushed forward in time to catch her as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Ned’s husband Darryl appeared in the doorway. “Is she OK?”

“No,” Ned said as he held her.

Ned and Darryl were an unusual couple. Ned was gay while Darryl was bisexual but had tended to date men more often until he met Ned. Love truly knew no gender when it came to how he loved Ned. Married and devoted to each other, Ned and Darryl had clicked with her from the day she met them. They were like brothers to her. She wasn’t sure what she would do without them.

Like now. Now they clung to her as she cried. She was scared. She’d fallen before only to have them leave her. It wasn’t really love. They had only wanted to get in her skirt… so to speak. And she never did until he came along.

He was her boss. The new owner of the hotel where she worked as the room service manager. Something about him made her fall and fall hard. But he was her boss… And he was older.

Three months passed after he came into her life when a killer came to the hotel looking for a mark and he had stopped him.

In the process, he had almost been killed.

His security officer had shot the assailant in time for him to shoot the assassin.

Although he hadn’t shown it, he walked away with shaking knees.

He couldn’t sleep that night and got a little more drunk than he had meant to. He kept finding excuses for her to come to the suite where he was living.

First, it was just an appetizer. Then salad, then soup. 

He’d ordered his entire dinner one course at a time.

Then he sent down for a bottle of scotch and then brandy then bourbon. It was the last straw when he called down for a six pack of beer. In bottles. Just after she’d clocked out.

He was drunk when she got there. Not drunk enough to slur his words, just drunk enough to lessen his inhibitions.

She’d yelled at him until he told her the short version of what had happened that day.

He’d told her he just didn’t want to be alone.

She’d taken a deep breath and offered to stay with him for awhile.

He drank more as he was teaching her to play poker. Once she was winning as evenly as he was, he sat back and smiled a smile that made her stomach do flips.

He told her he wanted to take her to the bedroom and make love to her.

Her. Plain Jane. Inexperienced.

So she’d said yes.

Why was the question she still asked herself.

He’d told her he loved her.

Over and over and over.

Then, as she lay in his arms while he slept, she’d gotten the nerve to tell him she loved him, too.

But now, two weeks later, she pushed him away.

And she cried in the arms of her good friends, Ned and Darryl.

Ned was a massage therapist while Darryl was an out-of-work entertainer.

But they were always there for her.

Like now.

On her living room floor.

Darryl had closed the door when he came in and now picked her up and carried her to her room. The room was so huge that she had splurged on a king-sized bed. Anything smaller was dwarfed by the room and the huge windows looking out over her backyard swimming pool. Ned pulled the drapes, closing off the view as Darryl placed her on her feet.

“Take off your clothes, baby,” Ned told her. He’d always called her baby. She liked that a man, no matter how gay, cared enough to call her baby so she never told him to stop. “I’ll give you a massage to relax you.”

Slowly, she pulled off her cover-up. Ned pulled at the strings of her bathing suit and it soon joined the cover-up on a nearby chair. Darryl handed a bottle of lavender massage oil to Ned then lay a huge beach towel in the middle of her bed. She lay face down on the towel and Ned moved over her. He poured a generous amount of the oil in his hand then noticed something about it. He showed it to Darryl and he smiled.

Ned rubbed the sweet smelling oil between his hands then massaged it into her back as Darryl leaned over her to talk to her. “Did you know this oil can also be used as lube?”

She turned to look at him. “Yes,” she replied. “I liked the scent.”

Ned massaged her body until she was completely relaxed. He pulled his shirt over his head and had her flip, before he leaned against the headboard and put her in his lap, laying with her shoulders at his armpits so he could massage her shoulders and arms.

“Baby,” he whispered as he rubbed her shoulders. “Darryl wants to try something on you.”

“What?” she asked drowsily.

“He wants to try to give you an orgasm,” Ned said.

She started to push away as she stiffened but Darryl placed a hand on her chest. “Not like that,” he said. “I’m married. I only have sex with my husband.”

“But every once in awhile, he gets pleasure from giving pleasure to a woman,” Ned went on. “With his fingers.”

“I won’t if you don’t want to,” Darryl went on. “Ned can finish the massage and we’ll go home.”

“You just look like you could use… well, more,” Ned finished.

Both watched her expectantly. “Sounds like a bad sex joke,” she said as she lay back down. “A gay, a bi and a straight walk into a bedroom…”

“So he can give it a try?” Ned asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “He can give it a try.”

Darryl took the bottle of massage oil/lube and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing it around until they were coated. Ned massaged her shoulders before moving on to her arms and hands. She lifted her head when Darryl spread her legs, but relaxed again when she realized he hadn’t moved from where he’d been sitting at her hip.

As Ned paid attention to her head and neck, Darryl slid a finger into the folds between her legs stroking her clit until it was a hard knot of flesh. She moaned. Encouraged, Ned moved his hands to her breasts in time for Darryl to slide his finger into her. When she didn’t respond, he slid it out and slid two fingers into her.

“He’s thicker than that,” she muttered. Neither man had to ask who.

Darryl slid the two fingers out and pressed his two middle fingers into her, making her gasp. He pushed them as deep as he dared without hurting her, then began to move them against her walls until she gasped and arched her back.

“There it is,” Ned said as she quieted.

Darryl stroked the spot until he had her gasping. He moved his fingers in and out quickly, changing speeds at random intervals. Her toes curled and she threw her head back into Ned’s chest.

“That’s it, baby,” Ned said softly stroking her forehead.

She moaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and he had the feeling she was imagining someone else making her crazy.

Sending her body into fits of pleasure.

She cursed and Darryl gasped in surprise and chuckled since neither of them had ever heard her use such filthy language. He pushed the fingers into her as far as he could and stroked. She writhed in his grasp then panted in time to his movement. Ned took his hands off of her when she reached up to pinch her own nipples into hard peaks. He’d never seen Daryl get such an intense reaction before, although it could be her inexperienced status. 

Her toes curled tighter and she pressed them against the bed. “Almost there, baby!” Ned exclaimed as Darryl moved his hand faster.

She cried out not Darryl’s name or Ned’s, but HIS name. The name of the man she loved, confirming Ned's suspicion.

Seconds later, Darryl felt her contract around his fingers. And she arched with a scream before falling back to the bed. Darryl kept stroking until he could feel the contractions subside before slowly pulling the fingers from her body. She was gasping and crying, all at the same time.

Ned set her up and began to massage her back as she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

“Now doesn’t that feel better?” Ned asked her.

“Some,” she said. “Now I feel like I need to sleep.”

“You want us to go?” Darryl asked.

“No, stay,” she replied.

“You sure, baby?” Ned asked.

Yes, Ned,” she replied. “I’m sure.”

Darryl dug through her dresser until he found a cotton nightgown. He handed it to Ned and he helped her pull it over her head before crawling out of the bed and pulling her after. Darryl pulled the blankets down and they crawled between the sheets, Darryl to her left and Ned to her right. The two men cuddled up to her, making her feel comforted.

“Tomorrow,” Ned told her as she closed her eyes. “Tomorrow, you go tell him that you love him and you can’t live without him.”

“And that he’s the best you’ve ever had,” Darryl added.

She smiled. “I’m not telling him that,” she said.

“Why not?” Ned asked.

“Because I don’t have much to compare it to.”

Darryl lifted to look at her. “You have us,” he said. “How did we compare?”

She opened her eyes. “You were very good,” she replied. “But there was no comparison to him.”

“As it should be baby,” Ned said as Darryl settled back into the bed beside her. “No joke.”


End file.
